Mamori et les Rumeurs
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Mamori and the Rumors The Musical" de Cherry Tiger : Mamori agit bizarrement dernièrement, faisant voler les rumeurs de partout au lycée Deimon. Et en plus Hiruma ne la lâche plus d'une semelle ! Quel est le mystère derrière tout ça ? Et pourquoi toutes ces chansons ? HiruMamo la comédie musicale
1. Mamori

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Warning : Ce format-ci est très différent de mon habituelle façon d'écrire, alors veillez lire ma petite note.**

**Note de l'auteur : J'avais écrit ceci il y a trois ans sur LiveJournal et j'ai enfin décidé de le poster ici. J'expliquerai pourquoi dans les chapitres qui suivent.**

**Ça m'a été inspiré par un rêve et par un post de liliduh sur LJ il y siiii longtemps. C'était difficile, écrire dans ce format vu que j'avais peur de perdre les lecteurs avec la façon dont ça partait en vrille. Pour le moment, la réponse a été positive alors j'en suis ravie. Mais je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques et commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas !**

**La chanson utilisait ici est « Belle » du film de Disney « La Belle et la Bête » (cherchez la sur Youtube si vous ne l'avez jamais entendu). Et pour ceux qui se le demandent, non je ne vais pas qu'utiliser des musiques de ce film. XD je vais utiliser une chanson différente dans chaque chapitre.**

« … »** pour les conversations**

**En **_italique_ **pour le chant**

**En **gras** celui ou celle qui chante**

(…) **les actions en chantant**

* * *

Un autre matin se lève et Mamori Anezaki sort de chez elle, son sac sous le bras et sa tête plongée dans un livre qui parle de stratégies de foot. Elle a pris soin d'emplir son sac de tout le nécessaire en plus de ses livres de classe. Un kit de premier secours, assez de nourriture pour toute l'équipe… comme d'habitude.

« Ah, c'est un autre jour… » Se dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu et en marchant vers son école.

**[Mamori]**

_Le lycée Deimon_

_Un lycée comme un autre_

_Où chaque jour_

_Est le même qu'avant_

_Le lycée Deimon_

_Avec ses étudiants_

_Regroupés là pour dire :_

**[Des élèves au hasard]**

_Ohayo !_

_Ohayo !_

_Ohayo ! Ohayo ! Ohayo !_

**[Mamori]** (Souriante)

_Le professeur porte des papiers en veux-tu en voilà_

_Le même regard désapprobateur_

_Chaque matin est pareil_

_Depuis le jour où je suis arrivée_

_Dans ma vie d'adolescente…_

« Bonjour, Anesaki ! » Dit le professeur alors que Mamori marche vers lui.

« Bonjour, sensei ! » Répond-elle.

« Je vois que tu travailles pour tes examens, » dit-il en regardant le livre que Mamori tint.

« Oh non, monsieur, » explique Mamori. « Ce livre parle de football américain. J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour battre la prochaine équipe afin que Deimon remporte le Christmas B… »

« Très intéressant. Hé toi ! » Crie le professeur en pointant du doigt un élève avec sa chemise sortie de son pantalon. « Qu'ai-je dis à propos de l'uniforme ? »

Mamori soupire un brin et continue à se diriger vers sa classe.

**[Des élèves au hasard]**

_La tête ailleurs et ce p'tit air audacieux_

_Où est donc passé tout son sérieux ?_

**[Une fille au hasard]**

_Elle ne parle pas notre langage_

_Elle est toujours dans les nuages_

**[Des élèves au hasard]**

_Mais qu'est-il advenu à notre Mamori ?_

**[Élève I]**

_Ohayo !_

**[Élève II]**

_Ohayo !_

**[Élève I]**

_Comment était ton été?_

**[Élève III]** (Déprimé)

_Ohayo…_

**[Élève IV]**

_Ohayo ?_

**[Élève III]** (Se reçoit un ballon d'eau)

_Je déteste ma vie…_

**[Fille I]** (Essaye de prendre un magazine à une autre fille)

_Mais je veux voir !_

**[Fille II]** (Secoue la tête et tient le magasine hors de sa portée)

_Non, je ne te laisserai pas !_

**[Mamori]**

_Il doit bien y avoir autre chose que ça !_

Sena voit Mamori et se dépêche d'aller lui dire bonjour. « Mamori-nee-san, ohayo ! »

« Ah ! Ohayo, Sena ! » Le salue Mamori. « As-tu bien dormi ? As-tu pris ton petit-déjeuner ? »

Sena sue à grosses gouttes. « Oui, Mamori-nee-san. »

« Bien ! Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie pour l'entrainement. »

Sena sue encore plus. « Oui, je sais… »

« J'ai même fait un bento pour tout le monde ! Je veux être sûre que vous vous donnez à 100% puisque je suis la manager ! »

« Merci… » Sena voit alors Monta venir vers elle. Il s'avance vers lui et fait un signe à Mamori. « Je te verrai à l'entrainement donc ! »

« Attends, Sena ! »

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Mamori-nee-san ? »

Mamori ouvre la bouche mais hésite. Et puis elle secoue la tête et dit : « Ce n'est rien. On se verra à l'entrainement ! » Elle replonge la tête dans son bouquin alors que Sena la regarde avec perplexité.

**[Sena]**

_Regardez-la elle agit si bizarrement_

_Je me demande si elle va bien_

_Avec cet air absent_

_Et son nez dans un bouquin_

_Je me demande ce qui peut causer un tel évènement ?_

**[Mamori]** (Assise sur un banc avec un autre élève)

_Oh, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_

_Comment un simple jeu peut changer mon monde_

_Je ne sais à quoi c'est dû_

_Mais je suis ravie de voir que la vie tient ses promesses_

**[Garçon au hasard]**

_Pas étonnant qu'Hiruma la voulait autant_

_Ses talents n'ont pas d'équivalent_

**[Fille au hasard]**

_Mais derrière ce visage d'ange_

_Elle m'a l'air bien étrange_

**[Élèves au hasard]**

_C'est vrai qu'elle ne fait rien pour_

_On le dit sans détours :_

_Elle n'est pas elle-même en ce jour !_

Sena rejoint Monta qui regarde les gens autour d'eux. « Ohayo, Monta ! Que regardes-tu ? »

« C'est moi ou est-ce que tout le monde chante à propos de Mamori MAX ? » Demande Monta.

Sena sue à grosses gouttes et rigole. « Je crois bien. Elle agit bizarrement depuis la rentrée. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je ne trouve pas qu'elle agisse si étrangement que ça ! » S'exclame Monta en regardant Mamori qui lit toujours son livre sur le banc. L'élève à ses côtés est très inconfortable. « OK, elle agit peut-être un peu différemment mais quand même… »

« Hé, » lâche Sena en montrant du doigt quelqu'un. « Ce ne serait pas Hiruma-san ? »

« MUKYA ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il est derrière le comportement étrange de Mamori ? Allons, nous devons la protéger ! »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

**[Monta]**

_A l'instant même où je l'ai vu, ingénue,_

_Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle_

_Elle est la seule, ici-bas,_

_Que je trouve digne de moi_

_Donc je suivrai et aimerai Mamori !_

Mamori se lève et se dirige vers sa classe avec Sena et Monta à sa suite. Juste sur leurs talons se trouve Hiruma, poussant les élèves sur son chemin.

**[Des filles]**

_Regardez, le voilà_

_N'est-il pas bizarre ?_

_Cet Hiruma_

_Il me fait tellement peur_

_Trépider mon cœur_

_J'ai les larmes aux yeux_

_Il est si diabolique, cruel, ho_ !

**[Élève au hasard]**

_Ohayo !_

**[Hiruma]**

_Dégage !_

**[Élèves au hasard]**

_Ohayo !_

_Hé tu sais quoi ?_

_Regarde-moi ça_

_Oh, qu'il est beau_

_Ce test_

_Mes cheveux_

_Nous avons_

_C'est sec !_

_Je me suis planté_

**[Hiruma]**

_Dégagez de mon chemin !_

**[Élèves au hasard]**

_Cette fille_

_Ce gars_

_Elle dit_

_Il fait_

_C'est une blague !_

**[Mamori]**

_Je sais pour moi que c'est plus qu'un simple jeu_

**[Hiruma]** (Attrapant un élève par le col)

_T'as intérêt à te barrer ou je te casse la gueule, connard_

**[Élèves au hasard]**

_La tête ailleurs perdue dans son univers_

_C'est une étrange demoiselle_

_Depuis qu'elle a rejoint cette équipe_

_Un fossé nous sépare_

_C'est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble à personne_

_Une beauté qui ne ressemble à personne_

_C'est vraiment une gentille fille que cette _

_Mamori !_

_Ohayo ! Ohayo ! Ohayo !_

« Putain d'manager ! »

Mamori se retourne en colère. « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Hiruma-kun ! »

Hiruma l'ignore totalement. « C'est quoi ce bordel que j'entends, comme quoi tu es toute bizarre, hein ? Toute l'école semble être en vau-l'eau à chanter à ton propos. »

Mamori le regarde d'un air absent. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être parce que C'EST une comédie musicale. »

Hiruma renifle et continue de parler : « Quand même… »

La cloche sonne. « Merde, ça devra attendre. T'as intérêt à être là. »

« Bien sûr que je serai là ! J'ai besoin de te parler aussi en plus. A tout à l'heure. » Sur ce, ils rejoignent chacun leur classe respective.

Sena et Monta sont maintenant confus. « OK, » dit Monta, « il s'est passé quoi là ? »

« De quoi voulaient-ils parler ? Et est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec cette étrange attitude de Mamori ? » Demande Sena.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Que j'ai eu du mal ! Cette fic est géniale et Cherry Tiger s'est évidemment basée sur la VO des chansons, qui diffère vachement de la VF à cause du lip-sync et des formulations. J'ai traduit ça avec la chanson en boucle, les paroles en français et en anglais, et une bonne part d'improvisation de ma part. Désolée si c'est chaotique, mais moi j'arrive à chanter avec mes paroles :P Par ailleurs, j'aimerais remercier mes reviewers : Depuis hier j'ai dépassé les 500 reviews reçues ! Miki bozu ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Les Devil Bats

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Warning : Ce format-ci est très différent de mon habituelle façon d'écrire, alors veillez lire ma petite note.**

**Note de l'auteur : La seconde partie est finalement en ligne ! Ce chapitre m'a été largement inspiré par liliduh de LiveJournal avec sa parodie de Grease version E21. Je l'ai juste changé un peu pour être conforme à mon histoire ^^**

**Je vous recommande d'aller sur Youtube pour écouter « Summer Nights » du film Grease pendant que vous lisez ce chapitre. Mais je dois vous prévenir, de tous les chapitres prévus, celui-ci est le plus différent des paroles originales de la chanson. Mais j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur de comprendre ! Les reviews sont toujours aussi bienvenues ^^**

« … »** pour les conversations**

**En **_italique_ **pour le chant**

**En **gras** celui ou celle qui chante**

(…) **les actions en chantant**

* * *

Après les cours, l'équipe est sur le terrain pour s'entrainer. Ils se rassemblent autour de Monta et de Sena qui leur disent alors ce qu'ils ont entendu entre Hiruma et Mamori.

« Je sais qu'Hiruma complote quelque chose ! » S'écrie Monta.

« Mais tout de même, » dit Suzuna, « Mamo-nee agit bizarrement depuis quelque temps, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

L'équipe secoue leur tête à l'exception de Musashi qui dit : « Quelque chose doit la troubler, c'est certain. »

« Troubler ? » Demande Sena. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la troubler ? »

« Je parie que ça a à voir avec Hiruma ! » S'exclame de rage Monta. « Ma pauvre et douce Mamori … »

« Tu ne devrais pas faire porter le chapeau à Hiruma, » dit Kurita. « Il n'y a pas de preuve que c'est encore de sa faute. »

« Mais bon, » dit Juumonji, « il y a tout de même une chance qu'il y soit mêlé. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous plantés là, bordel ? » S'écrie Hiruma en pointant sa grosse mitraillette dans la direction de l'équipe. « Nous avons un match à gagner, vous vous souvenez ? Vous allez me faire 20 tours, bande de lopettes ! »

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'écrie Mamori à côté de lui. « Ne tire p… »

Hiruma tire et l'équipe s'empresse de lui obéir. « Ke ke ke … »

**[Hiruma]** (Sortant son Carnet noir)

Cette saison, fais chanter des connards

**[Mamori]** (Criant « Hiruma-kun ! » et puis soupirant)

_Pour cette saison, il est bien trop tard_

**[Hiruma]**

_Tiré sur des cons qui voulaient se barrer_

**[Mamori]**

_Rencontré un garçon plus fou que jamais_

**[Hiruma & Mamori]**

_Les matchs de foot vont nous manquer_

**[Hiruma]** (Tenant fièrement sa mitraillette)

_Le Christmas Bowl, à nous d'le gagner !_

**[Ishimaru]**

_Euh_

**[Yukimitsu]**

_Ben_

**[Musashi]**

_Ah_

**[Yukimitsu]**

_Ben_

**[Ishimaru]**

_Euh_

**[Yukimitsu]**

_Ben_

**[Musashi]**

_Ah_

**[Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano]**

_HEIN_

**[Suzuna]**

_Dis m'en plus, dis m'en plus_

**[Sena]**

_Je peux courir très … vite ?_

**[Suzuna]** (-_-)

_Dis m'en plus, dis m'en plus_

**[Taki]** (Pirouettant avec sa jambe en l'air)

_Je fais bien le pitre !_

Suzuna soupire.

**[Les pom-pom-girls des Devil Bats]**

_Doo ah ha doo doo ah hah doo doo ah hah doo doo doo doo_

**[Monta]**

_Essayez de me battre, je suis un champ'_

**[Taki]**

_Tu n'es qu'un singe, avec une crampe_

Monta fulmine. « Oh toi … ÉNERVÉ MAX ! »

**[Sena]**

_Quand on s'entraîne, on est crevé_

**[Hiruma]**

_Eh les lopettes, arrêtez de chanter !_

**[Monta]**

_Soleil de plomb, on ne fait que courir, mais…_

**[Suzuna]**

_Ah ha_

**[Sena & Monta]** (paniquants)

_IL A SORTI SON FLINGUE‼_

**[Ishimaru]**

_Euh_

**[Yukimitsu]**

_Ben_

**[Musashi]**

_Ah_

**[Yukimitsu]**

_Ben_

**[Ishimaru]**

_Euh_

**[Yukimitsu]**

_Ben_

**[Musashi]**

_Ah_

**[Komusubi]**

_HEIN_

**[Juumonji]**

_Au sol, à la porte_

_C'est là qu'on sera sauvé_

**[Kurita]**

_Dehors, au magasin_

_C'est ainsi qu'on survivra_

Kurita bave. « Je me demande ce qu'il y aura à manger ? »

**[Les pom-pom-girls des Devil Bats]**

_Doo doo be doo doo be doo doo be doo be doo be doo_

_Doo doo be doo doo be doo doo be doo be doo be doo_

**[Sena]**

_Faut que je m'entraîne, j'ai Shin à battre !_

**[Hiruma]**

_Bande de macaques, il faut combattre !_

**[Kuroki]**

_Franchement, j'préférerais me pendre_

**[Togano]**

_Shut ! Fais gaffe, il pourrait t'entendre_

**[Kuroki & Togano]**

_Les matchs de foot ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…_

_S'IL NE SE TRIMBALLAIT PAS TOUT LE TEMPS ARMÉ !_

**[Mamori & Suzuna]** (Encourageant)

_Devil Bats ! Devil Bats !_

**[Monta]**

_Nous sommes imprévisibles !_

**[Mamori & Suzuna]**

_Devil Bats ! Devil Bats !_

**[Taki]**

_Car je suis invisible !_

Monta sue à grosses gouttes et demande : « Pourquoi pas invincible ? »

Taki shoote dans les airs et s'exclame : « Impossible ! »

**[Les pom-pom-girls et les Devil Bats]**

_Shoo bop bop shoo bop bop shoo bop bop shoo bop bop_

_Shoo bop bop shoo bop bop shoo bop bop_

_Ouais !_

**[Mamori]**

_Devil Bats, quelle bonne équipe_

**[Hiruma]**

_C'est pourquoi on les étripe_

**[Mamori]** (Ennuyée)

_Est-ce qu'on fait ce qu'il faut ?_

**[Hiruma]**

_Pas de défaite, c'est notre topo !_

**[Hiruma & Mamori]**

_Avec nos victoires au football_

_Nous irons au Christmas Bowl_

**[Les Devil Bats]**

_Que disent-ils, que disent-ils_

**[Sena]**

_Hiruma est bien mesquin !_

**[Les Devil Bats]**

_Que disent-ils, que disent-ils_

**[Yukimitsu]**

_Si on perd c'est la fin !_

Tout l'équipe est silencieuse un instant. Et puis…

« AAAAAAAAH ! IL VA NOUS TUER ! »

**[Mamori]** (doucement)

_Un jour je sais que tout se finira_

**[Hiruma]** (doucement)

_Parle plus fort, je comprends pas_

**[Mamori]** (doucement)

_Je sais pourtant qu'on y arrivera_

**[Hiruma]** (doucement)

_Fichue manager, ne t'en fais pas_

**[Hiruma & Mamori]** (à haute voix)

_Les matchs de foot ne sont qu'une obole_

_Jusqu'au jour du Christmas Bowl !_

**[Les pom-pom-girls et les Devil Bats]**

_Devil Bats ! Devil Baaats !_

Alors que Sena court vers Suzuna pour prendre de l'eau, Suzuna lui murmure : « Tu l'as vu ? »

« Vu quoi ? »

« Le regard de Mamo-nee et de Yo-nii ? Il y a forcément quelque chose entre eux. »

Sena regarda l'expression de Mamori qui apparait distante pour un instant. Et puis elle remarque Sena et lui fait signe : « Sena ! Fais de ton mieux ! »

Ensuite il regarde Hiruma qui zieute Mamori le regard absent avant de viser Sena de sa mitraillette : « Putain d'minus… » Grogne-t-il.

« Argh ! » S'exclame Sena avant de foncer rejoindre les autres sous une pluie de balles.

Suzuna sue à grosses gouttes mais regarde une dernière fois le couple de tacticiens. Elle sourit et puis reprend ses encouragements pour l'équipe.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre était très sympa à traduire, fais avec les paroles officielles et une traduction trouvée sur un site ainsi que la musique en boucle^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et amusez-vous à chanter et à me faire partager vos impressions. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. Jamais

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Warning : Ce format-ci est très différent de mon habituelle façon d'écrire, alors veuillez lire ma petite note.**

**Note de l'auteur : Enfin voilà la troisième partie. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de développement dans celle-là et je me souviens avoir pensé n'en faire que du fan-service. XD Mais ça aide un peu avec l'intrigue autour de Mamori quand même. La vrai folie débute dans la quatrième partie. Mais si vous avez des commentaires à me faire pour améliorer mes écrits, n'hésitez surtout pas à les envoyer !**

**Cette fois la chanson est d'Hercules… vous l'avez deviné… « Jamais Je N'Avouerai ». J'espère que vous aimerez !**

« … »** pour les conversations**

**En **_italique_ **pour le chant**

**En **gras** celui ou celle qui chante**

(…) **les actions en chantant**

* * *

Après l'entrainement, Suzuna part à la recherche de Mamori afin de lui demander de but en blanc des explications. Étonnamment, Mamori n'est pas sur le banc d'où d'habitude elle garde un œil sur l'équipe. Et par ailleurs, Hiruma a lui aussi disparu.

« Où est-ce qu'a bien pu donc passer Mamo-nee ? » Murmure Suzuna. Elle va tourner au coin lorsqu'elle surprend la voix de Mamori.

« Je ne pense pas que ça marchera, » l'entend-t-elle dire. Suzuna passe la tête de l'autre côté avec discrétion et repère Mamori qui parle à Hiruma.

« Ça marchera, putain d'manager, » dit Hiruma. « Nous irons demain avant l'entrainement. »

Mamori soupire. « Je suis désolée. »

Hiruma ne dit rien et se contente de s'en aller alors que Mamori regarde tristement le sol. Quand Hiruma est parti, Suzuna jaillit de sa cachette. « Ya ! Mamo-nee ! »

« Suzuna-chan ? » S'écrit Mamori, surprise, alors que Suzuna lui saute quasiment dessus.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est pour ça que tu agis bizarrement ! »

« Hein ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« You-nii et toi, vous sortez ensemble ! »

« QUOI ? » Mamori s'écarte de Suzuna. « Suzuna-chan, tu as mal compris ! »

« C'est évident ! La façon dont tu te comportes, la façon dont vous vous regardez… You-nii ne montre rien mais toi, voyons, tu es un livre ouvert ! Mais est-ce que votre rendez-vous de demain ne sera pas trop court ? A moins que ce ne soit la dernière mode pour les rencards… il faut que je vérifie ! »

Mamori respire un grand coup. « Suzuna-chan, pour la dernière fois, tu te trompes ! Hiruma-kun et moi ne sortons pas ensemble ! D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce pas étrange et impossible si c'était le cas ? »

« Oh, voyons, Mamo-nee ! Admets-le ! Tu aimes You-nii ! »

Mamori se braque et se demande si elle doit paniquer ou non.

**[Mamori]**

_S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement_

_Je crois que t'as le ticket gagnant_

_S'il y en a un que j'aime tendrement,_

_Ce n'est surtout pas lui, non mais franchement_

**[Suzuna]**

_Qui crois-tu donc tromper ?_

_Ce démon te fait vibrer_

_N'essaie pas de cacher_

_Ta passion inavouée_

**[Mamori]** (S'éloigne avec Suzuna sur les talons)

_Oh non !_

**[Suzuna]** (Retenant Mamori par le bras)

_Pourquoi donc le nier ?_

_Il t'a envoutée,_

_Il t'a ensorcelée_

**[Mamori]** (Secouant la tête)

_Non non,_

_Jamais_

_Je ne le dirai, non non…_

**[Suzuna]** (L'air rêveur)

_Ton cœur soupire_

_Pourquoi mentir ? Oh oh_

**[Mamori]**

_C'est trop banal_

_D'être sentimentale_

« Mais Mamo-nee … » Commence à dire Suzuna mais Mamori la coupe.

**[Mamori]**

_On pense pouvoir le voir venir_

_Moi l'incapable, voici ton ire_

_« Bon sang de bois, ressaisis-toi !_

_T'as le cœur trop fragile, évite les idylles. »_

_Oh…_

**[Suzuna]**

_Pourquoi nier, c'est dément_

_Le tourment de tes sentiments_

_Remballe ton compliment_

_Quand tu mens, c'est passionnément_

**[Mamori]** (Exaspérée)

_Oh non…_

**[Suzuna]** (Secoue ses pom-pom)

_Tu l'aimes et c'est normal_

_La passion t'emballe_

_Et ça fait très, très, très, très mal_

**[Mamori]** (Secouant la tête)

_Non non,_

_Jamais,_

_Je n'avouerai, non non_

**[Suzuna]** (Tapotant la joue de Mamori, la faisant sourire)

_Même si tu nies_

_Tu souris car tu l'aimes_

**[Mamori]** (Secoue la tête et s'écarte de Suzuna)

_Laisse tomber_

_Je n'suis pas amoureuse_

**[Suzuna]** (Lève ses pom-pom)

_Lis sur mes lèvres_

_Tu t'enfièvres car tu l'aimes_

**[Mamori]**

_Jamais, jamais_

_Je n'te dirais_

**[Suzuna]** (Haussant les épaules)

_Elle n'avouera pas, non_

**[Mamori]**

_Jamais, jamais_

_Je n'oserai_

**[Suzuna]** (Faisant un câlin à Mamori)

_C'est pas la peine d'hésiter_

_Car tu l'aimes_

**[Mamori]** (Murmurant)

_Oh_

_Pas à voix haute_

_Je n'avouerai l'aimer…_

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Demande Suzuna.

« Oh, ce n'est rien ! » S'exclame Mamori en riant légèrement. « Et si nous rentrions, Suzuna-chan ? Demain est un autre jour ! »

Suzuna sourit, repensant à la conversation de tout à l'heure entre Hiruma et Mamori. « Oui, demain ! »

Mais elle est surprise de voir Mamori si déprimée. *Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?*

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Quand on sait que c'est l'une de mes chansons Disney préférées, on comprend que je me suis beaucoup investie dans ces paroles issues de la version française officielle et des versets de Cherry Tiger, avec une pointe d'authenticité anglophone et la version japonaise qui passait en boucle dans mes oreilles^^ Je compte même vous faire une petite surprise quand cette superbe fic sera fini. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. La Rumeur

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Warning : Ce format-ci est très différent de mon habituelle façon d'écrire, alors veillez lire ma petite note.**

**Note de l'auteur : Et maintenant nous en sommes à la quatrième partie où un peu du mystère est dévoilé mais pas mal de questions restent sans réponses. Et par ailleurs c'est aussi la partie où j'ai eu la plus longue pause dans mon histoire.**

**Cette partie utilise la chanson « La Rumeur » du film Anastasia. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire mais ça peut être très confus avec tous plein d'élèves qui chantent en même temps, mais j'espère quand même que vous arriverez à vous en sortir ! Faites-moi savoir si vous avez du mal à suivre. Bonne lecture ! **

« … »** pour les conversations**

**En **_italique_ **pour le chant**

**En **gras** celui ou celle qui chante**

(…) **les actions en chantant**

* * *

Le lendemain pendant la récré, Mamori va voir Hiruma qui est occupé à taper sur son clavier. « Toujours putain d'inquiète ? » Demande Hiruma.

Mamori se contente d'un hochement de tête. Ils se taisent un instant et puis Mamori se lève brusquement, ses yeux bleus fixés sur quelque chose à l'extérieur de la classe dans le couloir.

« Oh non… » Murmure-t-elle.

Hiruma regarde dans la même direction que Mamori et voit la source de son alarme soudaine. Elle s'enfuit alors et il la suit, laissant une classe pleine de témoins confus derrière eux.

Plus tard, Sena traverse l'aile de Deimon réservée à ses senpai après avoir apporté des papiers à l'un des professeurs qui s'y trouvent. Alors qu'il passe devant la classe de Mamori, il entend quelque chose qui attire son attention :

**[Une fille au hasard I]**

_Le lycée Deimon c'est l'enfer !_

**[Une fille au hasard II]**

_Le lycée Deimon s'ennuie !_

**[Un garçon au hasard I]** (Baillant)

_C'est franchement chiant de venir toutes les semaines ici_

**[Tous les trois]**

_L'école peut être si soûlante, elle nous tire des pleurs_

**[La classe]**

_Heureusement y a les ragots pour nous réchauffer l'cœur !_

_Hé !_

**[La classe]** (Susurrant à la classe d'à-côté avec Sena au milieu)

_Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on chuchote au lycée Deimon ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui se dit en classe ?_

**[Une fille au hasard I]** (Chuchotant à une fille de la classe d'à-côté)

_Mamori est partie en courant_

**[Un garçon au hasard I]** (Chuchotant à un garçon de la classe d'à-côté)

_Hiruma la suivit sans perdre d'temps_

**[Les deux classes]**

_Il se passe quelque chose !_

**[Une victime terrifiée d'Hiruma]** (En tremblant)

_Mais ne le répétez pas !_

**[Les élèves]** (Courant dans le couloir, se passant la nouvelle)

_C'est une rumeur,_

_Une légende,_

_C'est un mystère_

_Qu'on se murmure de bouche à oreille_

_Dans les couloirs_

_C'est une rumeur_

_Qui pourrait changer l'Histoire_

**[Une fille au hasard III]**

_Qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hiruma_

_S'inquiéterait autant pour elle ?_

**[La classe]**

_Mais qui aurait soupçonné Anezaki ?_

Sena sent une tape sur l'épaule. « Sena ? »

Il saute et se retourne pour voir Monta derrière lui. « M-monta ! Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je te cherchais ! » Répond impatiemment Monta. « Que chantent-ils donc ? »

**[Un garçon au hasard I]**

_Hiruma trame quelque chose_

_Je sais que c'est mauvais, j'le jure !_

**[Une fille au hasard I]**

_Mais pouvez-vous imaginer_

_Les voir en couple ?_

**[Un garçon au hasard II]**

_Pour qui tu nous prends_

_Hiruma serait amoureux ?_

**[Une fille au hasard II]**

_Avec quelqu'un comme Mamori_

_Aussi douce qu'une colombe_

« QUOI ? » S'écrit Monta. « Ce démon est amoureux de mon cher ange ? Impossible ! Ils mentent tous ! Je suis certain qu'ils ont mal vus ! Je parie qu'Hiruma torture Mamori ! Sena, nous devons la sauver ! »

« Mais… nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe vraiment ! »

« MUKYA ! Et alors ? Il nous faut sauver Mamori ! »

**[Monta]**

_C'est une rumeur,_

_Une légende,_

_C'est un mystère_

_Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça_

_C'est un outrage_

_Des mensonges_

_Et franchement !_

_Qu'Hiruma s'inquiète pour Mamori bien plus que moi_

_Nous trouverons la vérité et libèrerons la belle !_

_Imagine sa tête quand nous aurons sauvé Mamori ?_

_Si on s'y met ensemble, c'est du tout cuit !_

_Elle sera sauve !_

**[Sena]** (Commençant à se laisser embarquer)

_Elle sera sauve !_

**[Monta]**

_Elle sera mienne !_

**[Sena]**

_Elle sera…_ (S'arrête et regarde Monta) _quoi ?_

_**[Monta]**_

_Et alors Deimon aura quelque chose à raconter !_

Monta fait sa pose préférée au milieu du couloir, seulement pour se faire marcher dessus par les autres élèves, ayant hâtes d'entendre la dernière rumeur. Sena sut à grosses gouttes.

**[Des élèves]**

_Chut !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on chuchote au lycée Deimon ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui se dit en classe ?_

_Hé !_

**[Des élèves]** (Murmurant et parlant tous ensemble)

_Hé !_

**[Des élèves]** (Murmurant et parlant tous ensemble)

_Hé !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on chuchote au lycée Deimon ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

_Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ?_

**[Un élève ravi]**

_Un fascinant mystère !_

**[Monta]** (Toujours au sol, le poing levé)

_La plus grosse arnaque de l'Histoire !_

**[Des élèves]**

_Mamori et Hiruma_

_Amoureux ou pas ?_

**[Une victime terrifiée d'Hiruma]**

_Qui sait… CHUT !_

« Allons-y ! » Dit Monta, se levant et tirant Sena à sa suite. « Découvrons ce qu'il se passe avant l'entrainement ! »

« Attendez une seconde ! » Entendent-ils quelqu'un crier. Monta et Sena se retournent pour voir Suzuna arriver sur ses rollers, terrorisant tous les élèves sur son passage.

« Pourquoi tu nous arrêtes, Suzuna ? » Demande Monta. « Est-ce que tu supportes leurs mensonges tout compte fait ? »

« Et bien… » Cafouille Suzuna. « Je… euh… ce n'est pas le sujet ! La récré est finie ! Vous devez retourner en classe ! »

Elle pousse Monta sur le côté. Sena commence à le suivre mais Suzuna le tire par le col et chuchote : « Non, viens avec moi ! Nous devons surveiller Mamo-nee et Yo-nii ! »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi laisser Monta sur la touche ? » Demande Sena, perplexe.

« Car ce singe va tout faire capoter, » explique Suzuna alors qu'ils sortent de l'école et se dirigent vers le terrain d'entrainement.

« Attends un peu ! Tu ne penses sérieusement pas que Mamori-neesan et Hiruma-kun sont … »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Ne vois-tu pas, Sena ? Il y a quelque chose entre eux deux ! »

Sena essaye de penser à cette possibilité mais l'idée d'un démon et d'un ange se mettant ensemble romantiquement parlant lui semble impossible. « Franchement, je pense que c'est juste… »

Sena n'ira jamais au bout de sa pensée. Juste avant que Suzuna et lui ne tourne le dernier coin avant le club, ils entendent la voix de Mamori et s'arrêtent net.

« Tout va bien, Hiruma-kun. Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que ça finirait comme ça… »

« Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! » Pépie triomphalement Suzuna.

« Mais pourquoi Mamori-neesan est-elle si triste ? » Se demande Sena.

Ils jettent un coup d'œil. Hiruma est debout face à Mamori, dont la tête est baissée. Elle parait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle continue de parler.

« Je souhaite m'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Si ça avait été le cas, alors tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Mais je crois que … »

La voix de Mamori se casse et les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Le regard d'Hiruma est intense lorsqu'il baisse les yeux sur elle.

« Pour la dernière fois, putain d'manager, » dit-il doucement mais avec fermeté. « Que veux-tu ? »

Mamori essuie ses larmes avec son bras et lève les yeux. « Je ne veux pas partir ! » S'exclame-t-elle.

« C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, » déclare Hiruma avec un reniflement. Tournant les talons, il s'éloigne prestement.

« Attends, où vas-tu ? » L'interpelle Mamori, paraissant paniquée. « Tu ne vas pas sérieusement … » Elle se lance à sa poursuite. « Hiruma-kun, attends ! »

Hiruma se dirige directement vers l'entrée de l'école avec Mamori sur les talons. Sena et Suzuna se content de regarder, n'osant pas le suivre. Lorsque les deux senpai ont disparus à l'horizon, les premières années se tournent l'un vers l'autre, stupéfaites.

« Que fait Mamo-nee ? » S'ébahit Suzuna.

Les yeux de Sena sont autant écarquillés que des soucoupes. « Elle part ? »


	5. Une Belle Manager à Aimer

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Warning : Ce format-ci est très différent de mon habituelle façon d'écrire, alors veillez lire ma petite note.**

**Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, est-ce que ce chapitre n'a pas mis une éternité à venir ? Ha ha ! Enfin, il est là. Le pire ? Le prochain chapitre est le dernier. *se fait tirer dessus par ceux qui ont aimés et attendus cette fic sur LJ depuis 3 ans* Ouais, vous avez attendus 3 ans pour une conclusion qui ne prendra que deux chapitres. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec cette histoire mais je travaillerai dessus et vous demanderai de réfléchir après avoir lu la dernière partie qui sera dispo demain … *regarde son planning pour demain et fait la grimace* avec un peu de chance. J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**La chanson utilisée est « Une Belle Fille à Aimer » du film Mulan. Bonne lecture !**

« … »** pour les conversations**

**En **_italique_ **pour le chant**

**En **gras** celui ou celle qui chante**

(…) **les actions en chantant**

* * *

Alors que Sena et Suzuna retournent sur le terrain après les cours, ils n'arrivent pas à se détacher de la culpabilité due à ce qu'ils ont entendus.

« Quoi que ce soit, nous ne devons le dire à personne ! » Le prévient Suzuna.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on allait nous croire, » dit Sena. « Même moi je n'y crois pas ! »

« Ne crois pas à quoi ? » Demande une voix derrière eux.

« EEEEEK ! » S'écrient Sena et Suzuna. Ils se retournent pour voir Musashi les regarder avec curiosité. « R-rien ! » Dirent à l'unisson Sena et Suzuna.

« Oh, nous sommes déjà là ? » Lâche Sena avec un petit rire nerveux.

« On dirait bien ! Tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour l'entrainement avant que Yo-nii n'arrive ! » Réplique Suzuna en riant nerveusement aussi.

Sena fonce alors que Suzuna s'enfuit pour aller mettre son uniforme de pom-pom girl. Musashi les regarde avec gravité avant de lâcher un soupir.

L'équipe n'est pas très inspirée aujourd'hui, puisque Hiruma n'est pas là pour les forcer à s'entraîner ou Mamori pour garder un œil sur eux. Alors Musashi leur fait faire des tours de terrain dans l'espoir qu'ils s'échauffent qu'Hiruma se ramène, mais ils manquent toujours d'énergie.

Suzuna le remarque et se mord la lèvre. Musashi la regarde et dit : « Je ne suis pas certain de ce qui te turlupine, mais en tant que pom-pom girl, j'ai besoin que tu gardes au beau fixe le moral de l'équipe. »

Suzuna lui fait un signe de tête et fonce vers les Devil Bats. « Allez les gars ! On se bouge ! Allez, allez, DEVIL BATS ! » Crie-t-elle en agitant ses pompons.

« Argh ! Que c'est chiant ! » S'exclame Kuroki tandis qu'il accélère à peine.

« C'est ça les gars ! Continuez à aller de l'avant ! YAAAA ! » Les encourage Suzuna alors que l'équipe la regarde d'un ton maussade.

* * *

**[Les Devil Bats]**

_Nous courons gaiement vers notre champ d'entrainement_

**[Togano]**

_C'est vachement duraille d'être pris pour du bétail_

**[Les Devil Bats]**

_C'est un vrai guêpier de s'entraîner quand on a mal aux pieds_

**[Suzuna]** (Ayant soudain une idée et chantant avec excitation)

_Eh… Vaut mieux rêver à une fille à aimer_

« Ha ? » S'écrie Juumonji.

« HA ? » S'écrie Togano.

« HAA ? » S'écrie Kuroki.

**[Suzuna]**

_C'est c'que j'ai dit : Une belle fille à aimer_

**[Yukimitsu]** (Souriant)

_Je l'imagine délurée_

_Au regard avisé_

**[Juumonji]**

_Moi je veux qu'elle admire ma force_

_Les coutures sur mon torse_

**[Kurita]**

_Moi qu'elle soit grosse ou qu'elle soit fine_

_J'suis pas misogyne_

_Du moment qu'elle fait bien la cuisine :_

_Bœuf, Porc, Poulet… hum !_

**[Monta]** (Faisant sa pose fétiche)

_Moi c'est sûr je tombe toutes les filles comme des fruits mûrs_

**[Taki]**

_Elles préfèrent l'allure d'un dur de dur en armure_

« Tu ne portes pas d'armure, » dit Monta en regarda Taki d'un air « mais t'es con ou quoi ? »

« Ah ah, mais notre équipement y ressemble, non ? » Répond Taki en levant le pouce.

**[Les Devil Bats]**

_Vous imaginez pour un joueur ce qui peut le plus compter_

**[Suzuna]** (En soufflant un coup de sifflet)

_J'ai deviné …_

**[Les Devil Bats]** (Excités et courant plus vite)

_Une belle fille à aimer !_

**[Kuroki]**

_La mienne me trouvera beau_

_Et vraiment pas trop gros !_

**[Sena]** (Décidant de s'insérer)

_Euh… Que diriez-vous d'une fille qui pense ?_

_D'une grande clairvoyance ?_

**[Kuroki et Togano]** (Regardant Sena et secouant la tête)

_Baka !_

**[Taki]** (Prenant la pose avec une jambe en l'air)

_Mon air viril me donne un style qui séduit leur cœur…_

**[Monta]** (En grommelant)

_Ecoute donc ce grand séducteur_

**[Taki]**

_Une belle fille m'attend depuis bien trop longtemps…_

**[Suzuna]** (Pouffant de rire et murmurant à Sena)

_Ouais, depuis tout ce temps elle n'a sûrement plus de dents !_

Taki entend ce que dit Suzuna et s'écrit : « IMPOSSIBLE ! »

**[Les Devil Bats]**

_Quand nous reviendrons dans des années,_

_Tout couverts de lauriers_

**[Suzuna]** (Les encourageant)

_Nous trouverons …_

**[Les Devil Bats]**

_Une belle fille à aimer_

**[Ishimaru]**

_Ça fait rêver …_

**[Les Devil Bats]**

_Une belle fille à aimer_

**[Toute l'équipe]** sifflote

_Une belle fille à ai…_

Suzuna s'écrie : « MAMO-NEE ‼ »

Le choc dans la voix de Suzuna fait s'arrêter tout le monde et regarder Mamori, qui se tient à un coin du terrain, en larmes.

« Mamori-nee-chan ! »

« Mamori-san ! »

« Anezaki-san ! »

Mamori les entend et les voit courir vers elle. Elle se dépêche de se frotter les yeux et de faire un sourire. « Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais déjà arrivé ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété ! Je vais bien, vraiment ! »

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien, » dit Musashi en se rapprochant de Mamori. « Je pense que je parle pour toute l'équipe quand je dis que tu nous as inquiétés dernièrement et que nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il ne va pas. Si tu nous le dis, nous serions peut-être en mesure de t'aider. »

« OUAIS ! » S'écrie l'équipe. « Ne soit pas triste, nous sommes là pour toi ! »

« Dis-nous ce qu'il ne va pas ! »

« Tu fais partie des Devil Bats, nous sommes là pour toi aussi ! »

Mamori est ébahie par leur gentillesse alors que les larmes emplissent de nouveau ses yeux. « Merci, tout le monde, » dit-elle. Elle regarde derrière elle et voit Hiruma marcher dans sa direction également. « Oui, je vous dois une explication. »

« Durant l'été, j'ai reçu une lettre du Conseil des Elèves annonçant leur plan de me transférer dans une autre école. »

« TRANSFÉRER ? » S'exclame les Devil Bats.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demande Suzuna.

Mamori marque un temps et reprend : « Ils… croyaient que cette équipe de foot était une mauvaise influence pour moi et avait le potentiel de m'empêcher de faire de grandes choses dans ma vie, comme ils trouvaient ça trop violent et trop vicieux pour une fille comme moi. Ils pensaient aussi que si les gens apprenaient que je faisais partie des Devil Bats, les universités et grandes écoles me fermeraient assurément leurs portes et ne considéreraient pas, alors ils pensaient qu'il faudrait mieux que je sois transférée. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » S'écrie Suzuna.

« Ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! » S'exclame Sena.

« EN COLÈRE MAX ! » S'époumone Monta alors que le reste de l'équipe l'imite dans ses protestations.

Mamori leur sourit faiblement. « Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais ils étaient étrangement catégoriques. J'ai essayé de les convaincre que le Football Américain n'est pas aussi violent qu'ils le clament, alors j'ai fait des recherches dessus. Je pense que mon amour pour ce sport a trop grandi et qu'ils ont eu l'impression que j'étais encore plus possédée par ça alors que je voulais juste leur montrer que j'adorais ça. Quoi que je leur dise, ils l'arrangeaient à leur sauce pour démontrer que j'étais vraiment folle et que je me faisais du mal. »

Suzuna s'élance vers Mamori, pleurant dans ses bras. « Oh, Mamo-nee ! Je l'ignorais ! Comment peuvent-ils te faire ça ? Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Mamori tapote la tête de Suzuna et dit : « Tout va bien, ne pleure pas, Suzuna-chan. »

« Mais tu fais partie du Comité de Discipline, » déclare Yukimitsu. « Ne l'ont-ils pas pris en considération ? »

Mamori secoue la tête. « Ils ont dit que puisque je faisais partie du Comité, je ne devrais pas m'impliquer avec des gens tels que les Devil Bats. »

Juumonji, Togano et Kuroki grogne de rage en entendant ça.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? » Demande Musashi. « Vous venez juste de voir le Conseil tous les deux, non ? »

Mamori regarde Hiruma un instant avant d'hocher la tête. « J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient montrer la lettre de transfert au directeur mais ils ont promis de reconsidérer cela pour quelques jours. Et puis j'ai vu ce garçon du Conseil passer dans le couloir près de ma classe, tenant visiblement la lettre de transfert. Hiruma-kun m'a aidé à ce moment-là. C'était difficile au début puisque, et bien, il y avait Hiruma-kun et je lui avais défendu d'utiliser son Carnet car ça ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas. Mais finalement nous … avons réussi à le convaincre il y a tout juste quelques minutes … que j'aime vraiment le football américain et que mon futur est plus éclairé si je reste avec les Devil Bats. »

« Donc … tu restes ? » Demande Kurita.

Cette fois, Mamori sourit à tout le monde. « Oui ! Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de vous quitter ! »

L'équipe hurle sa joie et se regroupe autour de Mamori, lui tapotant le dos et lui disant combien ils sont contents qu'elle reste. Mamori leur répond avec soulagement et leur dit qu'ils ont besoin de retourner s'entraîner maintenant que c'est sûr qu'elle reste, car ils doivent gagner le Christmas Bowl pour prouver au Conseil des Élèves que les Devil Bats ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'ils le croient. L'équipe crie et coure s'entraîner, impatiente et boostée plus qu'avant.

Musashi reste en arrière avec Hiruma alors qu'ils regardent Mamori s'installer sur le banc et se mettre à prendre des notes, tandis que Suzuna encourage l'équipe, visiblement plus joyeuse et excitée. « Devoir contrôler les gens sans ton Carnet, hein ? Ça a dû être dur, » déclare Musashi.

« Tsss, elle m'a fait chier avec tous ses trucs, » dit Hiruma en parlant enfin.

« Je vois… » Lâche Musashi. Il regarde Hiruma et puis Mamori. « Je suppose que ça en valait le coup ? »

Hiruma s'éloigne de Musashi et marmonne : « Elle vaut putain le coup. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Juste au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, Mamori ne leur a dit que la moitié de la vérité et il y a encore des choses qui restent dans l'ombre. Tout ceci sera résolu dans le dernier chapitre. Si vous avez besoin de clarification, ou que c'est trop confus, faites-le moi savoir et je travaillerai dessus. Merci de me lire !**

**Note de la traductrice : Le titre original de cette chanson est « A Girl Worth Fighting For » qui en français se traduirait littéralement par : « Une fille qui vaut le coup de se battre », d'où la discussion des deux senpais à la fin. Et quand Sena rajoute son grain de sel et se fait rabrouer, j'ai mis le vers de la chanson en Japonais qui je trouve correspond bien mieux au contexte. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, car comme pour les autres chapitres, j'ai travaillé avec la musique en français en fond et les paroles bilingues comme références. Ah, et juste au passage, Mulan est mon Disney ultime et cette chanson l'une de mes préférées. Bonne lecture !  
*Hermi-kô*****


	6. Tant Que Tu Es à Moi

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Warning : Ce format-ci est très différent de mon habituelle façon d'écrire, alors veillez lire ma petite note.**

**Note de l'auteur : Wow ! Je n'ai pas eu une grande réaction après la sortie de mon dernier chapitre en date ! Je pense que j'avais raison et que 3 ans c'est long pour ceux qui ont aimés le début de cette histoire. Mais je compte tout de même la finir XD ça m'a rappelé combien les comédies musicales peuvent être funs.**

**Alors voilà, chers lecteurs. Je l'ai fini avec pas mal d'ouverture parce que j'ai l'impression que je peux continuer. Même si je clos définitivement l'arc « Mamori et les Rumeurs » à partir de là. Donc oui, c'est FINAL ! Mais seulement pour cet arc. Quant à savoir si c'est la dernière comédie musicale que j'écrirai, nous verrons. XD donc désolée si cette fin vous laisse un peu sur votre faim parce qu'il pourrait y en avoir plus. En fait, ça vaudrait mieux si vous lisiez mes notes APRES l'histoire, peut-être que voilà.**

**La chanson utilisée ici est de la comédie musicale de Broadway « Wicked » et est intitulée « As Long As You're Mine ». Vu que je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne connaissent pas cette chanson, je vous conseille de l'écouter sur Youtube avant de commencer. J'avais une autre musique en tête il y a trois ans pour cette partie (une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai hésité de poster) XD mais quand j'ai entendu cette chanson il y a un mois à peu près, une ampoule s'est éclairée dans ma tête et je suis sortie de mon siège en criant : « C'EST ÇA ! » Et voilà pourquoi vous avez maintenant cette version-là. Enfin bon, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

« … »** pour les conversations**

**En **_italique_ **pour le chant**

**En **gras** celui ou celle qui chante**

(…) **les actions en chantant**

* * *

Mamori lâche un soupir de contentement alors que les cours se terminent et qu'elle peut maintenant se diriger vers la salle du club des Devil Bats. Elle est ravie que toute cette dramatique histoire d'elle changeant d'école soit désormais finie, les rumeurs à son sujet se tarissant petit à petit, la laissant finalement capable d'assurer ses devoirs au sein du conseil des élèves … et des Devil Bats.

Contente de la tournure des évènements, elle se dirige vers le terrain de football américain et est surprise de voir qu'aucun Devil Bats ne s'y trouve ou n'y converge. Curieuse, elle ouvre la porte de la salle du club et est accueillie par des confettis et un rugissement : « SURPRISE ! »

« Quo… ? » Se dit Mamori avant de voir une salle chaleureusement décorée, une banderole proclamant : « Heureux que tu ne partes pas, Mamori ! », un festin sur la table et tous les membres de l'équipe lui souriant avec joie.

« Ya ! Mamo-nee ! Super, tu es arrivée à l'heure ! » S'exclame Suzuna en sautant sur Mamori.

« Suzuna-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demande Mamori.

« C'est une fête ! Pour fêter le fait que tu restes ! » Annonce Sena.

« Oh ma chérie Mamori ! Je ne peux te dire combien je suis heureux max ! » S'exclame Monta alors que les larmes coulent le long de son visage et qu'il coure la serrer dans ses bras. Mais Mamori, inconsciente de son élan d'affection, se décale et continuer à fixer la salle du club, l'air dépassée. Monta se plante et tombe face contre terre.

« Mais, et l'entrainement ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Mamori, visiblement inquiète.

« Monsieur Hiruma nous en a donné la permission ! » Déclare Taki, jambe levée en tourbillonnant gaîment.

« Hiruma-kun … ? » Mamori regarde autour d'elle et remarque qu'Hiruma n'est pas là. « Où est … ? »

« Allez, Mamo-nee ! » S'exclame Suzuna en poussant Mamori vers l'intérieur de la salle. « On fait une compétition de boisson et tu en es la juge ! »

« Une compétition de boisson ? » S'écrit Mamori. « Une petite minute ! »

« Je gagnerai cela pour toi, mon ange des cieux ! » S'exclame Monta, s'étant apparemment remis de sa chute des plus humiliantes.

La fête dure jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Comme Mamori le craignait, ils burent de l'alcool et sont maintenant quasiment tous ivres et incapables de se lever. Musashi tient assez bien l'alcool et aide Mamori à tirer les joueurs vers un endroit un peu plus confortable pour dormir, tandis que Mamori les couvrent chacun d'une couverture.

« Boire alors qu'ils sont encore mineurs… » Sourit Mamori. « Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, ce club A une mauvaise influence. »

« Et pourtant tu veux toujours en être ? » Demande Musashi.

« Eh bien, quelqu'un doit prendre soin d'eux et faire la discipline. Mais juste pour aujourd'hui… » Dit Mamori, son sourire se faisant un brin mélancolique. « Juste pour aujourd'hui je voulais que tout le monde soit content. »

Musashi sourit. « Tu es une brave fille. Pas étonnant qu'il a pris soin que tu restes. »

« Hein ? » S'exclama Mamori.

« Je vais y aller, je te verrai demain. »

« Ah, d'accord, » dit Mamori. Elle lui fait signe de la main alors que Musashi part. Elle vérifie une dernière fois que tout le monde est bien installé et finalement sort dans la nuit…

Pour trouver Hiruma à quelques pas de là, comme s'il l'attendait. « Il t'en a fallu du temps, putain d'manager. »

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'écrie Mamori. « Où étais-tu passé ? Tu as loupé la fête ! »

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je me ramène à cette folie que ces abrutis ont préparés ? Tu es folle, fichue manager, » lâche Hiruma en souriant.

« Oh, espèce de… ! » Commence Mamori et puis s'arrête. Elle sourit. « Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ou tu aurais embrassé mon cher balai. »

« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer, putain d'manager, » la taquina Hiruma.

« Un autre jour, Hiruma-kun. Mais pour le moment, je dois vraiment rentrer. Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

« Tsss. Peu importe. »

Mamori sourit alors qu'elle marche avec Hiruma à ses côtés. Ils ne se disent rien au début, regardant dans l'obscurité qui se fait de plus en plus noire autour d'eux alors que les lampadaires se font plus rares. « Franchement, si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi hier, je ne serais pas en train de revenir de Deimon maintenant. C'est si surréel, » murmure Mamori.

« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, putain d'manager ? »

Mamori pouffe de rire. « Mais bon, tout ceci a commencé lorsque nous marchions tous les deux côte-à-côte cette été, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aidais à acheter des affaires de sport pour le club. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'équipe de football américain que le Conseil des Élèves craignait. C'était l'idée que je puisse avoir le béguin pour toi. »

Hiruma sourit. « Et il a fallu que tu ais un fichu admirateur dans le Conseil des Élèves qui nous voit et était si furieux à la pensée que nous puissions sortir ensemble qu'il a abusé de son pouvoir pour te faire faire transférer. Pourtant, même avec cette putain de preuve tu n'as pas voulu que je fasse chanter ce connard… »

« Ça n'aurait fait que le convaincre davantage que nous sommes … euh… même si ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, ça aurait pu le faire croire, » dit Mamori avec hésitation, marchant un peu plus lentement. Hiruma parait morose et n'ajoute rien. « En fin de compte, le seul moyen que nous avons pu trouver pour le faire arrêter a été de lui fournir la preuve que je pouvais entrer une bonne école qui était déjà prête à m'accepter… »

« Saikyoudai, » renifle Hiruma.

« Saikyoudai, » répète Mamori avec un sourire. « Dans laquelle mon admirateur n'a pas encore réalisé que… »

« J'y serai aussi, » caquète Hiruma. Mamori sourit et regarde Hiruma, avant de continuer d'avance. Puis elle l'entend murmurer : « Ce qui te convient ? »

« Hein ? » Mamori regarde Hiruma mais il refuse de lui jeter un regard. Elle s'arrête après avoir passé un lampadaire et ils sont maintenant plongés dans l'ombre. Elle le regarde avec hésitation. « Que veux-tu dire par là, Hiruma-kun ? »

Hiruma s'arrête pour enfin la regarder. Il fait noir et il peut à peine voir son visage mais il est sûr qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Que crois-tu que je veux dire ? »

« Que… que je pourrais regretter… aller à Saikyoudai… avec toi… » Mamori prononce les deux derniers mots d'une toute petite voix.

« Et si c'est bien ce que je veux dire ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, qui paraissent comme un millénaire à tous deux, Mamori est silencieuse. Puis elle déclare : « Si c'est ce que tu veux dire alors tu es un idiot », lâche-t-elle d'un ton rageur. « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'irai à Saikyoudai avec toi. Tu es la seule personne que je connais qui m'a fait me sentir vivante pour un sport que je ne me croyais même pas capable d'aimer. Travailler avec toi me donne l'espoir qu'ensemble nous pouvons accomplir de grandes choses dans le futur. Juste… de gagner un match avec toi et les Devil Bats… ce sentiment, tu me l'as montré ! »

« Le reste des Devil Bats n'ira pas à Saikyoudai, » répond-il.

« Ça ira ! Par ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'être au meilleur de ma forme uniquement quand je travaille avec toi, » sourit Mamori. « N'est-ce pas stupide ? Je veux dire, de tous les gens que je … »

Mamori ne put pas continuer plus longtemps puisque Hiruma la tenait fermement contre lui maintenant, ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Il s'écarte et murmure : « Tu parles trop, putain d'manager. »

Mamori soupire et pose son front sur le sien alors qu'ils continuent de se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**[Mamori]**

_Embrasse-moi violemment,_

_Tiens-moi fermement,_

_J'ai besoin d'aide pour croire_

_Que tu es à mes côtés ce soir_

_Mes rêves les plus fous_

_Ne pouvaient prédire du tout_

_Me tenir devant toi_

_Te languissant de moi…_

_Pour un instant mon roi_

_Tant que tu es à moi_

_J'ai perdu toute résistance_

_Tracé des pas de danse_

_Et il se trouve_

_Que ça se finit trop vite_

_Je ferai durer notre émoi_

_Tant que tu es à moi…_

**[Hiruma]**

_Suis-je vraiment cinglé ?_

_Suis-je vraiment sensé ?_

_J'ai l'impression obsolète_

_D'avoir deux facettes_

_J'ai fini par tomber_

_Enamouré_

_Et j'ai fini par sombrer_

_Je me sens m'élever_

**[HiruMamo]**

_A chaque fois_

_Tant que tu es à moi_

_Je réveillerai mon corps_

_T'empêchant de dire : « Je dors »…_

**[Hiruma]**

_On dit qu'on fera pas long feu_

_Tous les deux…_

**[HiruMamo]**

_Et même si c'est vrai_

_Allez vous faire..._

_Cette fois tout à toi_

_Tant que tu es à moi_

_Viens tel que tu es_

_On va bien parader_

_Sous le ciel étoilé_

_Jusqu'au lever_

_Et je serai là de droit_

_Tant que tu es à moi…_

Hiruma remarque que Mamori est hilare dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est juste… je pense que mon admirateur secret avait raison de penser que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, » dit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser Hiruma une fois de plus.

Hiruma sourit pour l'embrasser aussi. « Ya-ha ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Très bien, combien d'entre vous ont trouvé cela exceptionnellement cucul ? *Se prépare en vue des tomates* Ha ha, d'accord. Je suis désolée si cette fic n'était pas à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'ai fait de mon mieux avec, sachant que j'ai eu du mal avec cette pause de trois ans. Comme dit plus haut, c'est la dernière partie de l'arc sur les « Rumeurs ». J'espère vraiment pouvoir continuer cela mais bon, pour le moment il me faudrait de l'inspiration.**

**Enfin bon, n'hésitez pas à me conseiller des chansons que vous voudriez voir dans mes fics. Que ce soit en musique, une chanson ou juste comme thème sans paroles. Je me ferai un plaisir d'essayer d'en faire une histoire. Pas de garanties pour le moment mais les suggestions sont les bienvenues pour m'aider à trouver l'inspiration. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire ! Et merci pour ce super support !**

**Note de la traductrice : ENFIN ‼ Oui je dis ça souvent dernièrement. Cette fic est super mais très dure à travailler et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je la sautais très souvent dans mes cycles de traduction^^ Enfin, maintenant c'est bouclé, et peut-être qu'avant mon anniversaire vous aurez une surprise concernant cette histoire en particulier (Indice : Mon anniversaire est au Printemps). J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
